The Speedos
by soapboxrmt
Summary: More John Paul Mc Queen and Doug Carter fan fiction. As the swimming trunks getting an airing the air turns blue around them...


**The Speedos **

**Rating: M **

"Come on, I'm fed up of the three boys in this 'ouse just sitting around."

John Paul looked at his mother, puzzled. "Matthew has an excuse. You two do not." Truth be told they had had a heavy night last night. "It'd be good to get some colour in your cheeks. Come on. We're going out. You too Doug. I hear the old lido's been re-opened."

John Paul vaguely recalled an outdoor swimming pool near the old estate that they used to live on. Until recently it was the playground of pimps and drug-dealers as well as closeted gays looking for a thrill by cottaging.

"Council have paid a fortune to renovate it. It's a nice day. We might as well feel the benefit." Doug looked at John Paul as they lay on the sofa in his lounge as they considered Myra's proposal.

John Paul finally gave his evaluation. "OK, I'm up for it if you are" he said to Doug. Doug just smiled in reply. Myra beamed at the happy scene. "Great and I'll put Matthew in the Thomas the Tank bathers I bought him the other week. I was beginning to think they'd never get an airing." John Paul just rolled his eyes. Doug leapt up with a quick kiss to John Paul "I'll be back in a tick, off to get my bathers." John Paul smiled. "Don't worry, it's going to take the two of us another ten minutes just to get Matthew ready."

So there they were, sitting in the shallow end of the vast lido. The council had clearly only leafletted the estate as John Paul recognised some of the local families but nobody from Hollyoaks village. John Paul smiled as his mum towed Matthew effortlessly through the clear water as his son gurgled.

He was watching Doug. Doug had noticed that the life-guard was checking out his boyfriend. This was a new experience for him. He did not like feeling jealousy. It made him realise how little he actually knew about John Paul. He was relieved to see that his boyfriend hadn't even noticed, or at least if he had he was ignoring it.

John Paul was having a very graphic flash-back as he stood there smiling at his mum and son like a lemon.

"JOHN PAUL!"

"Look at that stupid grin on his face" his mother was digging Doug in the ribs.

"You said something?" John Paul was irked that they had caught him day-dreaming.

"Yes, I said you boys can stay here. Matthew's getting cold." As if to prove her point Myra stroked the side of his face as he appeared to shiver, noticeable only to his family-members. "I'm going to take him home and put him to bed. You can stay out, just remember I'm not going to be around tomorrow. It's church and I promised Carmel." John Paul rolled his eyes and suddenly they were alone.

"Having fun?" Doug asked. He knew he was being vague but he was still recovering from last night. It had been so much fun. John Paul fought the current to lie back on the lowest step in the shallow end. Once there he lay back closing his eyes while Doug admired him and enjoyed the feeling of the sun's depleting rays on his face. "Come here" he beckoned to Doug. Doug sat down next to him. Doug's soft lips were on his as he lay back. It was soft and loving and he was getting completely lost in him.

"Your mum's right." John Paul furrowed his brow questioningly. "It IS getting cold. We should get changed." Doug pointed to a sign John Paul hadn't seen before, the life-guard must have brought it out while his eyes were closed. "CLOSING FOR PRIVATE FUNCTION AT 3.30PM" John Paul glanced at his water-proof watch, 3.18pm. He agreed with Doug, and off Doug shot out of the water and out of the swimming area. John Paul moved slowly behind him.

John Paul got to the empty changing-rooms just in time to see Doug close the door behind him. John Paul knocked softly on the door. "Yes?" Doug asked, clearly teasing him. "Can I come in?" Doug pulled the door open, letting John Paul in.

It was just as well John Paul had let him in quickly because there, right in front of him, his boyfriend was stark bollock naked. John Paul could feel his eyebrow tilt upwards as he admired Doug's physique. Not all men managed to maintain the body of a fifteen year old yet somehow Doug did. At that moment in time John Paul felt very smug. Doug was looking where he was looking. He closed his eyes and kissed John Paul softly but that wasn't to last, John Paul was ensuring of that as they both struggled to remove John Paul's elasticated speedos while their tongues fought for dominance in each others' mouths.

Finally John Paul's trunks hit the floor. John Paul could see Doug's erection taking flight. They were banging the tiny walls. Eventually John Paul gave up and sat down. He suddenly saw an uncharacteristic evil glint flicker across his boyfriend's face. Doug was suddenly on his knees sucking John Paul hard. John Paul opened his legs to oblige him. He gasped.

The vagueness was gone. Doctors should prescribe this to wake patients up in the morning. He heard himself moaning and groaning but he could not help it. Doug was so good at tugging then loosening his grip then making him squirm as he sucked harder. He could feel Doug's tongue investigating his penis. Oh God. If he wasn't careful he'd ejaculate soon. He wasn't sure he wanted to, in such a public place or even in his boyfriend's mouth.

He didn't know how but he managed to get his hand on top of Doug's hair and he started to pull. Doug suddenly realised what he wanted and withdrew, sitting next to him on the bench.

They were both breathless. John Paul was tingling all over. He really wanted Doug now, but they couldn't be sure how safe it was. Somewhere so public, yet so enclosed and they were in one of the bigger changing-rooms because his mum had needed the changing-table for Matthew.

Doug got up and opened the door. There was nobody about. The sound of children squealing being the dominant noise made them both realise that the party must have started. John Paul dragged Doug back inside the cubicle by his arm. Doug found his mouth and suddenly they were kissing again. Soft lips on soft lips. John Paul, still tingling, was using his hands to explore Doug's body.

Doug appreciated his boyfriend's soft touch as he felt him soothe his hair, his skin as he moved about. Doug's nipples became erect as his touch. He wasn't expecting it when John Paul suddenly pushed him front-ways on into the changing table. "I have to have you. Now." Doug obligingly bent over the table.

Doug was completely winded when John Paul, without giving him chance to recover, launched himself deep inside Doug. "Oh God yes."

This was better than last night when John Paul had pretty much used him as a sex puppet. John Paul adjusted, getting himself comfortable before he pulled out then thrust in once more. He started to build up a rhythm. In, breathe, wait a second, out, breathe then in again before Doug had a chance to think. Doug was the one moaning and groaning now.

Doug always enjoyed the feeling of the tenderness John Paul showed once he was inside him, in direct contravension of the violent thrusts he always submitted to.

Doug felt John Paul stall slightly so he leant back and suddenly John Paul was sitting back on the bench but this time Doug was being impaled. "I'll do the work" Doug whispered with a slight smile in his voice.

Doug made himself comfortable sitting while his penis made itself at home inside him then he got up ever so slowly but he was back in again, almost like he was on the top of a pogo stick but John Paul was enjoying it.

He could feel John Paul's penis spring into life inside him. Doug decided to let his load go as he felt John Paul stiffen inside him then ejaculate. They both let out a groan together. Doug's sperm hit the back of the wall on top of the table. Then they both took a deep breath. Doug removed himself.

He picked up his and John Paul's trunks off the floor. John Paul tentatively got up and used one of Matthew's unused nappies to wipe the wall before reaching for a wet wipe to hand to Doug. Doug smiled as he turned round to look at his sated boyfriend. John Paul got up and said "We should get dressed." Doug couldn't move the smug smile off his face.

"If the wind changes you'll stay like that" John Paul quipped at his boyfriend. Doug's mouth was back on his own, this time soft and loving. John Paul could feel himself getting a semi. "Behave or we'll never get out of here" John Paul admonished his boyfriend.

Doug smiled as he quickly placed the towel around himself. He nipped out of the cubicle and collected his clothes from the locker.


End file.
